Atlantic City
by icaunae
Summary: Booth est à Atlantic City pour une enquête et le désir de jouer le submerge. Il appelle sa partenaire à la rescousse.  Se situe pendant la saison 4, pas de spoiler
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

Ça devenait ingérable, insupportable. Le besoin de s'asseoir à la table de craps, de sentir la chance lui sourire à nouveau.

_Tout part en quenouille dans ma vie en ce moment, Rébecca qui fait tout pour me compliquer l'existence, le boulot… cette affaire est si difficile à supporter… Dès que cela implique des enfants … Et Bones est si loin, hors de portée, totalement prise par le lancement de son nouveau roman._

Et cette envie, envahissante, de se sentir exister ….

Il se souvenait de la sensation de réussite, de toute puissance même, induite par la main gagnante. Dieu, que ça lui manquait. Bien sûr, il savait très bien qu'il se leurrait lui-même et que la plupart du temps, c'étaient le dégoût et la honte qui l'envahissaient lorsqu'il se voyait agir ainsi, sans contrôle sur son comportement, la honte aussi de perdre tout son argent, de ne pas pouvoir en mettre de côté pour son fils.

Il avait essayé, vraiment essayé, de ne pas succomber à l'appel des sirènes. Il avait appelé son mentor, assisté à une séance des Joueurs Anonymes. Tout ceci lui avait permis de repousser l'échéance, de tenir pendant cette semaine infernale. Mais maintenant, ça devenait trop dur.

Il se leva du canapé, passa sa veste et glissa sa main dans sa poche. Son portefeuille était là, avec sa carte bancaire. Il n'avait plus qu'à sortir retirer du liquide. Il se lécha les lèvres, déjà tremblant d'anticipation.

Soudain, il sursauta. Il venait de croiser son reflet dans le miroir près de la porte : le front couvert de sueur, les mains tremblantes. La honte de se voir si faible le fit réagir. Il attrapa son téléphone portable et composa le numéro de Peter, son mentor. Mais seule la boite vocale lui répondit.

Il était figé, les yeux fixés sur l'appareil, totalement submergé par la peur et la culpabilité. Il se sentait comme le condamné, déjà sur la planche, prêt à glisser à la mer devant une assemblée de pirates hilares.

Qui pourrait l'aider, lui tendre une main secourable, puisqu'objectivement, il n'était plus capable de s'en sortir seul ? Tout à coup, l'image de sa partenaire, Tempérance Brennan, s'imposa à son esprit. Elle était là, luttait à ses côtés depuis plus de quatre ans pour résoudre des crimes. Elle était si forte, sa partenaire, son amie, Bones….

Vite, il composa son numéro, la sonnerie retentit. Il retenait son souffle _Bones, répondez s'il vous plait_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Tempérance en avait assez de ce vendredi après-midi qui n'en finissait plus. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge du salon, 15h seulement. Les deux semaines écoulées avaient été une course effrénée. Son nouveau roman venait de sortir et son éditeur avait orchestré une promotion à grand budget. Tempérance avait passé le plus clair de son temps entre les émissions de télévision (qu'elle détestait), de radio et les séances de signature en public (où elle s'ennuyait à mourir), sans oublier les interviews… A tel point que son travail à l'Institut Jefferson était passé au second plan, à son grand désarroi. Ce qui avait commencé comme un passe-temps innocent devenait, maintenant que ses deux premiers livres étaient des best-sellers, un emploi à part entière.

Tempérance n'en pouvait plus, elle n'aspirait qu'à une chose, retourner à l'Institut, auprès de ses chers squelettes, afin de reprendre son vrai travail : donner une voix aux morts oubliés. Enfin, pour être totalement honnête, quelque chose d'autre lui manquait aussi, ou plutôt quelqu'un, Seeley Booth, son partenaire du FBI qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis près de trois semaines maintenant. La sortie du roman et le cirque médiatique qui l'avait entourée l'avaient d'abord empêchée de le voir, de déjeuner avec lui comme à l'accoutumée et depuis une semaine, il était à Atlantic City, détaché auprès du bureau local du FBI. Il suivait une affaire très difficile de prostitution infantile. Elle savait que ce genre de cas pesait beaucoup à Booth. Mais comme il n'y avait pas de cadavre, pas de morts suspectes, elle ne pouvait l'accompagner.

Ils s'étaient parlé au téléphone deux fois depuis son départ, mais, à chaque fois, la conversation avait été très courte car tous les deux étaient plutôt pressés. Mais elle avait senti qu'il était bouleversé, mal à l'aise.

Elle soupira, partagée entre l'inquiétude pour son ami et la joie de bientôt pouvoir le retrouver. Son éditeur, Mike Patterson, voulait absolument organiser d'autres interviews et des passages sur des chaines de télévision locales. Mais Tempérance avait tenu bon : plus rien après une dernière séance de signatures et l'animation d'un atelier d'écriture de trois jours. Elle avait commencé par refuser tout net, en bloc. Mais lorsque Mike avait suggéré que l'atelier se déroule à Atlantic City, elle y avait vu la possibilité de joindre l'utile à l'agréable et avait accepté.

Elle était donc dans son appartement, en train de faire sa valise, se demandant si elle allait téléphoner à Booth pour l'avertir de sa venue, ou lui faire la surprise de passer à son hôtel dimanche soir. _Sera-t-il content ou suis-je en train de me faire des illusions. Si ça se trouve, il n'a pas envie de me voir._

Soudain, une sonnerie la fit sursauter. Elle attrapa son téléphone et vérifia l'identité de son correspondant. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire largement en répondant.

-Booth, bonjour ! Comment allez-vous ?

-Salut, Bones. Ca va, et vous ? J'ai un petit moment, alors j'ai tenté ma chance… Comment se passent les interviews ? On ne voit plus que vous à la télévision !

- Je n'en peux plus. J'ai hâte de retourner à l'Institut Jefferson. La prochaine fois, pas question de me prêter à ce jeu.

- La prochaine fois ? Et bien, quel enthousiasme…

- Oui, bon, on verra… J'ai encore plein d'idées pour Kathy. Et vous, quoi de neuf ? Où en êtes-vous ?

Il lui parla un peu de l'enquête. Elle le sentait tendu. Sa voix était bizarre, plus haute que d'habitude et on avait l'impression qu'il allait pleurer.

- Vous êtes sûr que tout est OK, Booth ? dit-elle d'un ton tendre.

S'en fut trop pour Booth. Le fait de lui parler était à la fois un soulagement et une torture. Il aurait tant aimé qu'elle soit près de lui, qu'ils partagent un repas, comme d'habitude. Dieu, qu'elle lui manquait ! Il avait appelé pour aller mieux, mais c'était encore pire ! Quand il l'entendit s'inquiéter si gentiment pour lui, il ne put s'empêcher de lui dire « Non, ça ne va pas. J'ai… j'ai envie de jouer. Ca devient impossible à juguler… »

A ces mots, le cœur de Tempérance se serra. Elle savait que Seeley Booth était un homme fier et que sa propre faiblesse lui était difficile à supporter, et encore plus à admettre. Sa décision fut prise en un éclair.

- Booth, tenez bon, j'arrive.

- Quoi, que… Mais non, vous ne pouvez pas venir. Bones, je ne vous l'ai pas dit pour ça.

- Ecoutez, je peux partir immédiatement. Je serai à Atlantic City vers huit heures. Dans quel hôtel êtes-vous ?

Il répondit automatiquement « Au Baymont, mais… »

- Retenez-moi une chambre, s'il vous plait. Je serai là pour manger. A tout à l'heure.

- Soyez prudente sur la route, Bones et… merci.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Il raccrocha, un sourire aux lèvres. Il se sentait déjà mieux. Elle arrivait, elle allait le sauver, encore une fois. Dieu, qu'il aimait cette femme !

Il se souvint de leur première rencontre. Le Directeur Adjoint Hacker l'avait assigné à une affaire qui paraissait assez classique mais avec une innovation de taille.

- Nous allons tester une collaboration avec l'Institut Jefferson. Comme le corps trouvé dans cette décharge est presque totalement décomposé, nous le confions à l'équipe d'anthropologues judiciaires de l'Institut. Vous serez notre liaison avec les scientifiques.

- Mais Monsieur, je suis un agent de terrain. Je n'ai rien à voir avec les fouines !

- Agent Booth, pas de discussion. C'est un essai. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un de diplomate, c'est pourquoi je vous ai choisi. Vous rendrez compte comme d'habitude à Cullen. Pour l'instant, foncez à l'Institut, le Docteur Goodman, leur directeur, vous attend.

Lorsqu'il était arrivé à l'Institut Jefferson, le Docteur Goodman l'avait accueilli, lui avait expliqué le rôle de son équipe et l'avait présenté à ses collaborateurs. La première fois qu'il avait vu le Docteur Tempérance Brennan, il avait été ébloui par la beauté de cette femme, surtout de ses yeux clairs qui semblaient voir jusqu'aux tréfonds de son âme. Il l'avait observée, penchée sur le squelette de la victime. Elle semblait fascinée par ce qu'elle voyait, ses mains fines touchaient les os avec douceur et dextérité. Elle parlait indistinctement avec son assistant, dont il n'avait pas saisi le nom, lui montrant différents points. Soudain, elle s'était redressée et adressée à lui d'un ton froid et monocorde « La victime est une femme, de type afro-américain. Elle avait environ 28 à 30 ans au moment de son décès et devait être danseuse classique. Elle a été tué par un couteau à lame dentelée avec un manche de section ovale.»

Il avait cligné des yeux et lui avait répondu d'un ton incrédule « Et vous pouvez deviner tout ça juste en regardant ses os ? ». La réponse n'avait pas tardé : « Je ne devine pas, je le sais. C'est mon travail. Vous avez des informations, utilisez-les au lieu de rester planté là. » La colère l'avait envahi. Cette femme, bardée de doctorats, le traitait comme un demeuré, un inférieur. Il était sûr qu'elle avait raconté n'importe quoi, juste pour lui en mettre plein la vue. Sans un mot, il avait tourné les talons et quitté l'institut. Quel imbécile il avait été ! L'enquête avait trainé en longueur car il n'avait tenu aucun compte des informations que le Docteur Brennan lui avait fournies. Quand, finalement, ils avaient bouclé le coupable, il savait que la jeune scientifique avait eu raison et que, s'il l'avait écoutée, il aurait pu trouver l'assassin beaucoup plus rapidement.

Etant un homme d'honneur, il avait tenu à faire amende honorable. Il était arrivé à l'Institut Jefferson avec un bouquet de fleurs et avait frappé à la porte de son bureau.

- Bonjour, Agent Booth, lui avait-elle dit d'un ton froid.

- Bonjour, Docteur Brennan. Je suis venu m'excuser de mon attitude de l'autre jour.

- Avez-vous attrapé l'assassin ?

- Oui, et vous aviez raison, Bones, il connaissait la victime car…

- Comment m'avez-vous appelée ?

- Heu, Bones… Vous savez, c'est un jeu de mots, parce que vous travaillez avec les squelettes et…

- Ne m'appelez pas comme çà ! l'avait-elle coupé d'un ton froid. Pourquoi avez-vous mis si longtemps à confondre le coupable puisque vous saviez qu'il fallait chercher une danseuse de ballet.

- En fait, avait-il répondu d'un air gêné, je ne le savais pas

- Mais je vous avais parlé de…

- Oui, mais, Bones… avait-il bafouillé

- Je vois, vous n'en n'avez tenu aucun compte. Ce n'est donc pas nécessaire de poursuivre cette collaboration. De toute manière, j'avais dit au Docteur Goodman que j'étais contre cette idée.

- Mais non, la prochaine fois, je…

Elle l'avait transpercé de son regard clair et avait laissé tomber d'un ton sans appel « Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois. D'ailleurs, je pars demain pour le Guatemala pour tenter d'identifier les victimes découvertes dans un charnier ».

Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de faire la grimace, en l'imaginant pataugeant au milieu des cadavres. Elle s'était emportée « Et bien quoi, Agent Booth, il faut bien que quelqu'un s'intéresse à ces pauvres gens et les identifier permettra de les rendre à leurs familles pour qu'ils soient enterrés et pleurés correctement ». En écoutant sa diatribe passionnée, il avait senti pour la première fois son cœur s'enflammer pour cette femme. Le souvenir de cet instant le fit sourire.

La seconde fois qu'ils avaient été réunis pour l'affaire Cléo Eller, il n'avait pas été très fier non plus. Elle l'avait exaspéré et il se souvint du petit discours bien macho qu'il lui avait servi sur le rôle des fouines et celui des flics. Quel abruti imbu de lui-même il avait été encore une fois. Mais lors de la même affaire, elle l'avait fait rire avec sa manière inimitable de le faire chanter pour participer à l'enquête sur le terrain. Après l'enterrement de Cléo, lorsqu'il lui avait parlé de son passé de sniper, elle lui avait dit qu'elle aimerait l'aider à réparer. A cet instant, c'en avait été fini de lui, ça y était, il était désespérément et définitivement tombé amoureux de Tempérance Brennan.

Tout au long de ces quatre années, il avait appris à mieux la connaître et tout ce qu'il avait vu n'avait fait qu'entretenir cet amour. Il savait qu'elle méritait beaucoup mieux que lui et faisait tout pour qu'elle ne découvre pas ses sentiments. Mais lui, il était si heureux de sa présence, des moments qu'ils partageaient. Et aujourd'hui encore, elle arrivait. Dans moins de quatre heures, elle serait là. Il carra ses épaules. Ce n'était pas le moment de flancher, de lâcher ses démons. Il n'allait pas jouer, mais seulement l'attendre tranquillement. Il s'installa dans le fauteuil, ouvrit le dossier de l'affaire en cours et se replongea dans ses notes.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Le trajet tirait à sa fin. Les quatre heures de route s'étaient bien passées, la circulation avait été assez fluide. Mais l'arrivée à Atlantic City s'annonçait difficile, la foule se pressait vers la ville des casinos pour le week-end. Tempérance commençait à s'impatienter et à s'inquiéter. Si elle tardait trop, comment Booth pourrait combattre son désir de jouer ? Et s'il était déjà trop tard ? Elle maudit tous les automobilistes qui l'empêchaient de rejoindre son partenaire. Enfin, elle arriva devant l'hôtel. Elle sauta de son véhicule, son sac à la main et se précipita à la réception.

- Je suis le Docteur Brennan. L'agent Booth a dû réserver une chambre à mon nom.

- Bonjour Madame, lui répondit l'homme âgé derrière le comptoir. En effet, vous avez de la chance, nous vous avons trouvé une chambre jusque à côté de celle de votre ami. Vous êtes au 403, lui au 405. Voici vos clés. Combien de temps comptez-vous rester ?

- Normalement jusqu'à jeudi matin.

Tempérance remercia le réceptionniste, jeta son sac sur son épaule et se hâta vers l'ascenseur.

Elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, balança sans cérémonie son bagage à l'intérieur, referma la porte et frappa à la chambre 405. Elle tirait sur le bas de sa veste pour se rendre présentable lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.

- Bones !

- Salut Booth

- Entrez vite, lui répondit-il en lui faisant un grand sourire. Comment s'est passé votre voyage ?

- Très bien merci, répondit-elle d'un air absent, tout en le scrutant.

Il avait l'air fatigué, des cernes marquaient le dessous de ses yeux et ses épaules étaient tendues. Elle eut envie de le serrer dans ses bras. Elle s'imagina en train de l'embrasser, couvrir son visage de baisers et de caresses, se blottir dans ses bras. _Ouh là, Tempérance, reprends-toi, _se morigéna-t-elle_. Tu es ici pour lui changer les idées, pas pour lui sauter dessus_. Depuis longtemps déjà, il lui arrivait de se voir dans des situations où elle et Booth étaient beaucoup plus que des partenaires. Mais ces flashs devenaient de plus en plus fréquents, elle avait du mal à se discipliner, à compartimenter ses sentiments. Elle savait qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de Seeley Booth depuis déjà un moment et que son amour grandissait au fil du temps. Mais elle savait aussi qu'elle ne devait pas se laisser aller. Elle se secoua intérieurement et repris d'un ton léger « Je meurs de faim ! Connaissez-vous un endroit sympa ? »

- Oui, j'ai repéré un restaurant indien à deux blocs d'ici. Je suis sûr que ça va vous plaire.

- Allons y.

En chemin pour le restaurant, elle lui raconta quelques anecdotes sur les semaines écoulées. Ses démêlés avec les journalistes le firent rire. Elle était soulagée de le voir se détendre.

Après s'être installés et avoir passé commande, il s'excusa et partit pour la salle de bains. Tempérance s'adossa à sa chaise et le suivit des yeux. Comme toujours, elle admira sa démarche souple et assurée. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder. La première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés à l'Institut Jefferson, c'est ce qu'elle s'était dit en le saluant : il était séduisant, voire sexy et son sourire était plus que charmant. Bien sûr, après, les choses s'étaient gâtées et elle l'avait vite catalogué comme mâle alpha, arrogant et borné. Mais tout aussi rapidement, elle s'était aperçue que rien de tout cela n'était vrai. Elle avait appris à connaître, apprécier et admirer le vrai Seeley Booth, un homme honnête, gentil, courageux, mélange parfait de force et de douceur, qui aspirait à rendre le monde meilleur, et y parvenait d'ailleurs. Il lui avait rendu sa famille, il lui avait appris à faire confiance à ses propres émotions et sentiments, lui avait sauvé la vie plusieurs fois, était même mort pour elle.

Elle était totalement et irrémédiablement amoureuse de cet homme. Mais il ne devait pas le savoir, jamais s'en douter, car il méritait bien mieux qu'elle. Il lui fallait une femme normale, qui sache parler aux autres sans les blesser, qui comprenne l'humour, qui veuille se marier et avoir des enfants. Si jamais il s'apercevait de ses sentiments, elle savait qu'il mettrait fin à leur partenariat, et surtout que cela sonnerait le glas de leur amitié. Elle préférait avoir Booth à ses côtés comme ami que ne plus le voir, alors elle se contrôlait.

Elle le vit revenir vers elle et lui sourit. La soirée s'annonçait agréable.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Après le repas, ils rentrèrent tranquillement à pied. Arrivés devant la porte de sa chambre, Tempérance lui dit « Voulez-vous entrer un moment. Il est encore tôt, nous pourrions peut-être regarder un film. » Il acquiesça, heureux de prolonger la soirée. Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé, Seeley s'empara de la télécommande et commença à zapper. Le Patient Anglais commençait juste. Il lui demanda si elle voulait bien regarder. Elle répondit, « En fait, je ne l'ai jamais vu, alors pourquoi pas ? » Ils se plongèrent dans l'histoire. A la fin, il jeta un coup d'œil en coin et la vit essuyer ses yeux. Il sourit, attendri.

- Alors, ça vous a plu ?

- Je comprends mieux le succès de ce film, ils sont si… sa voix se perdit.

Booth aurait tant voulu la prendre dans ses bras, lui murmurer des mots d'amour. Pour résister à cette impulsion, il se racla la gorge et demanda :

- Alors, vous restez jusqu'à quand, dimanche soir ?

- En fait, je serai là jusqu'à jeudi. J'espère que cela ne vous ennuie pas.

- Vraiment ? Son cœur battait la chamade il était ravi. Mais le boulot ?

- En fait, mon éditeur a exigé une dernière action promotionnelle, alors j'ai accepté d'animer un atelier d'écriture ici, de lundi à mercredi, suivi d'une séance de signatures mercredi soir au Sheraton.

- Oh, très bien, répondit-il. _Bien sûr, idiot, elle n'est pas seulement là pour toi, c'est juste le hasard qui fait bien les choses, pour une fois_.

- Vous n'avez pas l'air très content de ma présence, souffla-t-elle, sentant qu'il s'était crispé.

- Mais si, bien sûr, ne dites pas de bêtises. J'espère en avoir terminé moi aussi mercredi. Nous préparons un coup de filet pour le milieu de la semaine et nous pensons boucler l'affaire dans quelques jours. Je pourrai peut-être venir pour une dédicace, comme ça. Et puis, vos fans seraient sûrement ravis de voir celui qui a inspiré Andy, ajouta-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- Oh non, cela ne sera pas nécessaire, jeta Tempérance.

Il eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de poing dans le ventre. Elle ne voulait pas s'afficher avec lui, évidemment. Qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête ?

La jeune femme sauta sur ses pieds et se mit à fourrager dans son sac. Il se leva, le cœur en miettes et lui dit « Je vais vous laisser, il est tard… » Elle se releva alors, brandissant un paquet enveloppé de papier kraft : « Attendez, j'ai quelque chose pour vous ». Elle lui tendit le paquet. Il se força à avoir l'air détendu et déballa le cadeau. Il sourit en voyant qu'il s'agissait d'un exemplaire de son roman. « Merci, Bones. », lui dit-il. Elle se pencha vers lui et ajouta, en rougissant : « Il y a une dédicace à l'intérieur ». Il ouvrit le livre et se mit à lire le petit texte qu'elle avait ajouté de sa belle écriture soignée : _Votre force, votre sens de l'honneur et votre loyauté m'ont inspirée, votre amitié m'a soutenue et encouragée. Merci d'être là. Votre Bones._

Il ferma les yeux, tendant désespérément de refouler les larmes qui montaient. Il chuchota à nouveau « Merci, Bones ». Il ouvrit les yeux, la vit en face de lui, semblant hésiter entre le sourire et la fuite. Il ne put s'empêcher de la serrer contre lui, dans une de ces accolades, soi-disant amicales, qui lui permettaient de croire un instant qu'elle répondait à son amour. La tête de Tempérance se nicha contre son épaule. Il enfonça son visage dans les cheveux de la jeune femme, son odeur emplissant ses narines. Il mourrait d'envie de la couvrir de baisers, de lui faire l'amour là, tout de suite. Elle avait écrit _votre_ Bones. Ces deux mots se répétaient en boucle dans son esprit. Il était si heureux.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Elle était dans un lit entouré de voilages blancs avec Booth. Sa main glissait sur son dos nu, il la fit se retourner sur son dos et toucha délicatement le creux de son cou, juste entre les clavicules « comment s'appelle cet endroit ? »…. Soudain, une sonnerie de trompettes se fit entendre, suivi d'un roulement de tambour. _Quoi, qu'est ce que des trompettes et des tambours viennent faire dans cette histoire ?_ Elle ouvrit les yeux. Un rêve, seulement un rêve, mais si agréable. Ce qu'elle avait pris pour une trompette était la sonnerie de son réveil, mais bizarrement le roulement de tambour persistait…. Non, c'étaient des coups à la porte de sa chambre.

Elle secoua la tête pour chasser le sommeil, se leva d'un bond et enfila son peignoir de soie rouge avant d'ouvrir la porte.

- Hé, Booth, que faites-vous là ?

- Bonjour à vous aussi, Bones, lui répondit-il avec un grand sourire en se glissant dans la chambre. Alors, vous êtes prête ? J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait déjeuner avant que vous partiez pour votre atelier d'écriture et que je rejoigne mes collègues du Bureau.

- Oui, c'est une bonne idée. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Il s'affala sur le canapé et alluma la télévision, zappa jusqu'à trouver une chaine musicale. Elle prit ses vêtements et se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Tout en prenant sa douche, elle se remémora la soirée de vendredi. Lorsqu'il avait lu la dédicace, il l'avait prise dans ses bras. Elle avait vraiment cru, l'espace d'un battement de cœur, qu'il allait l'embrasser, mais non. Il s'était contenté de la serrer contre lui et de la remercier. Même si elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas penser comme cela, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher d'être déçue. Elle s'était crispée et avait rompu le contact. Un moment de gêne avait suivi. Mais ensuite, tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Ils s'étaient souhaité bonne nuit et Booth avait regagné sa chambre.

Tempérance avait peu dormi, entre l'excitation de le retrouver, l'inquiétude qu'elle avait éprouvée pour lui et l'énervement du voyage. Elle s'était tournée et retournée dans son lit jusqu'au petit matin. Les deux jours suivants avaient été très agréables, ils s'étaient promenés, étaient allés au restaurant, sur la plage. Elle était fière d'elle : elle s'était comportée en amie, avait plaisanté, l'avait fait rire, l'avait distrait de son envie de jouer, ce qui était la raison première de sa venue, après tout. Mais la nuit, elle se laissait aller à imaginer des scénarios, tous plus romantiques les uns que les autres (la faute à ce film…), et de l'imagination, elle n'en manquait pas… après tout, elle était auteur de best-sellers ! Son inconscient aussi, apparemment, vu que ses rêves étaient également emplis de lui, se dit-elle en souriant.

Tout en repensant au week-end, elle s'était douchée, séchée, coiffée et habillée. Elle mit une dernière touche à son maquillage et ouvrit la porte de la salle de bains. Elle le chercha des yeux et se mit à rire doucement : Booth était à demi allongé sur le canapé, endormi. Elle s'approcha sans bruit et le regarda. Ses traits étaient détendus, il semblait bien plus jeune. Elle avait envie de caresser ses joues, de laisser ses doigts se perdre dans ses cheveux. Mais soudain, il se réveilla en sursaut. Elle détourna immédiatement le regard et attrapa négligemment sa veste, posée sur l'accoudoir du canapé. « Bon, je suis prête, on peut y aller. » Il sauta sur ses pieds, ouvrit la porte et s'écarta pour la laisser passer. « Alors, en route. Je meurs de faim ! » Elle s'engagea dans le couloir et sentit la main de Booth se poser dans le creux de ses reins, comme à l'accoutumée. Elle sourit.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Enfin cette journée se terminait. Booth n'en pouvait plus. Ils avaient bien avancé sur l'affaire normalement une descente était prévue le lendemain, qui devrait mettre un terme à tout cela. Le réseau serait démantelé et les enfants pris en charge, enfin si tout se passait comme prévu. L'organisation de l'opération avait entrainé une réunion qui n'en finissait plus. Lui qui se faisait une joie de retrouver sa partenaire pour diner avait dû annuler. Maintenant, il était près de minuit, trop tard pour passer la voir. Il s'engouffra dans sa chambre, se jeta sur son lit, trop exténué pour se déshabiller et sombra dans un sommeil agité.

Le lendemain matin, il s'éveilla en sursaut. Après une douche rapide, il se prépara en vitesse, pressé de retrouver Bones pour partager le petit déjeuner avec elle, comme la veille. Souriant d'avance du plaisir de la voir, il frappa à sa porte. Impatient, il s'apprêtait à frapper une seconde fois, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.

Seeley sentit une main glacée lui broyer le cœur. Un homme torse nu se tenait devait lui, l'air interrogateur. « Oui, que puis-je pour vous ? » Booth avait la gorge nouée et ne put articuler un mot. Il sentait son cœur battre dans poitrine, son sang affluer dans ses oreilles. Il voyait l'homme en face de lui dans une sorte de brouillard rouge et n'entendait que son propre cri dans sa tête _non, non,…_. Soudain, le son de la voix de Tempérance le tira de sa torpeur « Booth, bonjour. Entrez, je vais me préparer. » L'homme s'écarta pour lui laisser le passage, il vit Bones terminer de serrer son peignoir, debout près du lit. Il avança, presque malgré lui, dans la chambre et entendit la porte se refermer dans son dos. « Booth, lui dit-elle en le regardant d'un air surpris, quelque chose ne va pas ? » La question lui fit l'effet d'une gifle en pleine figure. Reprenant ses esprits, il réussit à articuler « Non, tout va bien merci. Désolé de vous avoir dérangée. Je vais vous laisser. » Il tourna les talons, jeta un regard meurtrier au type qui n'avait pas bougé derrière lui et ouvrit la porte. Elle jeta « Mais, Booth, attendez-moi. » « Non, j'y vais. Bonne journée et à plus tard », rétorqua-t-il d'une voix glaciale et sans la regarder.

Il rassembla ses dernières forces pour refermer la porte calmement, sans la claquer, et se glissa dans sa propre chambre. Il tourna le verrou et se laissa glisser au sol, dos à la porte. Il laissa tomber sa tête sur ses genoux, ramenés contre sa poitrine. _Et voilà, Seeley, te voici remis à ta place. Que croyais-tu donc ? qu'elle avait peut-être des sentiments pour toi ? tu t'es leurré, pauvre imbécile. Tempérance Brennan mérite mieux que toi, sois déjà bien content de l'avoir comme partenaire et amie._

Et ce type, qui était-il ? Il avait juste glissé son regard sur lui mais avait remarqué qu'il était grand, baraqué et très beau avec sa peau chocolat. En fait, il ressemblait un peu à Barassa, le mari d'Angela. Il ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer les mains noires sur la peau de porcelaine de sa coéquipière. _Stop Seel, elle choisit qui elle veut, tu sais bien que tu n'es pas dans la course._

Soudain, il entendit la chambre d'à côté s'ouvrir, un coup à sa porte et la voix de Bones. « Booth, Booth…. Etes-vous là ? » Il se figea, ne voulant pas faire de bruit. Elle frappa à nouveau, attendit quelques instants et se remit en route. Il l'entendit parler doucement à son … au gars. Mais il ne pouvait pas comprendre les paroles échangées. Il entendit le ping de l'ascenseur qui arrivait et les portes qui s'ouvraient et se refermaient.

Il sauta sur ses pieds, pris son arme et sa veste et partit pour le Bureau. Allons, ses collègues l'attendaient. La journée allait être chargée et dangereuse, mais qu'importe… ou plutôt tant mieux.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

Tout en déjeunant avec Ron, Tempérance se faisait du souci pour Booth. Où était-il ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas attendu ? Elle avait tant de choses à lui raconter et surtout elle avait hâte de lui présenter Ronald Merry, son meilleur ami de la fac. Les deux hommes se ressemblaient beaucoup et elle était sûre qu'ils s'entendraient bien. Mais quelle mouche l'avait donc piqué pour qu'il s'enfuit comme ça ? Elle soupira.

Ron, qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis qu'ils s'étaient installés à table, la regarda avec douceur, lui sourit et dit :

- Ma chérie, qu'y a-t-il ?

- Je m'inquiète pour Booth. Je ne comprends pas son attitude de tout à l'heure.

- Vraiment, tu ne comprends pas ? En es-tu sûre ?

Elle le regarda l'air perplexe : « Puisque je viens de te le dire. » Ron sourit plus largement et lui répondit :

- Décidément, tu n'as pas changé sur ce plan là, ma grande…. Ton Booth est tout simplement jaloux.

- Jaloux, et de quoi ?

- De moi, Tempe, de moi, bien sûr.

La jeune femme rétorqua d'un ton agacé : « Tu te flattes. Je ne vois pas de quoi il peux être jaloux, il est aussi bien structuré et même mieux musclé que toi ». Ron se mit à rire.

- Je ne te parle pas de physique. Il a cru que nous avions couché ensemble et il était fou de jalousie.

- Mais, c'est le cas, nous avons couché dans le même lit.

- 'Couché' comme 'fait l'amour' Tempérance…

- Oh ! Tu crois ? Mais c'est ridicule.

Ron soupira et répondit l'air excédé : « Redescend sur Terre, Tempe. Ce gars frappe à ta porte de bonne heure le matin, un autre type à moitié nu lui ouvre, toi en peignoir et le lit complètement défait. Que crois-tu qu'il en ait déduit ? »

- Oui, bon, peut-être… Mais de là à être jaloux….

- Oh, je peux t'assurer qu'il l'était. La façon dont il m'a regardé, ça m'a terrifié. Si ses yeux avaient été des pistolets, je serais mort à l'heure qu'il est.

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire « Tu exagères, comme toujours ! ».

- Un petit peu, répondit Ron en souriant. Puis plus sérieux : mais j'ai surtout vu sa peine. Lorsqu'il est ressorti de la chambre, il était blanc comme un linge et ses yeux semblaient vides. Crois-moi, cet homme était effondré.

Tempérance sentit une boule dans sa gorge et ses yeux se remplir de larmes. « Je dois le retrouver tout de suite. » Elle se leva brusquement et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Ron se précipita à sa suite. Elle appuya fébrilement sur le bouton du quatrième étage. Il mit une main sur l'épaule son amie et lui dit gentiment « Ne t'inquiètes pas, vous allez régler ce malentendu très rapidement. » Elle sourit faiblement. Les portes s'ouvrirent. Tempérance se précipita vers la chambre de Booth. Elle tambourina à sa porte. Pas de réponse. Elle se hâta vers sa propre chambre, attrapa son téléphone portable et composa le numéro de son partenaire. Elle eut la messagerie et raccrocha immédiatement. Elle décrocha le téléphone de l'hôtel et demanda à la réception « Je voudrais le numéro du bureau local du FBI s'il vous plait ».

Ron s'assit sur le lit à côté d'elle. Il glissa un bras dans son dos et commença à la masser gentiment. « Merci », dit Tempérance en notant le numéro du FBI. Elle raccrocha le combiné, décrocha à nouveau et appela le FBI. « Bonjour, je suis le Docteur Tempérance Brennan de l'Institut Jefferson à Washington. Je suis la coéquipière de l'Agent Spécial Booth. Puis-je lui parler s'il vous plait. C'est vraiment important, passez-le moi je vous prie. » Un silence. « Oh ! Très bien, je comprends. Merci ».

Ron l'avait sentie se crisper à nouveau. « Il est en opération sur le terrain et on ne peut pas le joindre » murmura-t-elle. Il continua de lui frotter le dos sans un mot. Soudain Tempérance se tourna vers lui et lui demanda d'une voix de petite fille :

- Alors, tu crois qu'il m'aime ? S'il est jaloux, c'est qu'il m'aime, non ?

Ron sentit son cœur se serrer. Il sourit, la prit dans ses bras et lui répondit « J'en suis sûr, ma chérie. Cet homme est fou amoureux de toi. Fais-moi confiance ». Elle recula, le regarda, les yeux brillants. Ron ajouta « Dès qu'il rentrera ce soir, tu pourras lui avouer tes sentiments. Je te promets qu'ils sont payés de retour. »

Tempérance lui sourit : « J'ai hâte d'être à ce soir ! ».

Ca y était, l'affaire était bouclée. Ils avaient attrapé les méchants et le responsable du Bureau d'Atlantic City l'avait félicité de sa bravoure. Il avait pincé les lèvres, sa bravoure, quelle plaisanterie ! Ils n'avaient pas compris qu'il s'était jeté dans la fusillade parce qu'il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Et tout ça, parce que, justement, il n'était qu'un lâche. Oui, un lâche, qui n'avait pas osé avouer à Bones ses sentiments. Alors, bien sûr, elle en avait trouvé un autre… D'un côté, il était content de s'en être sorti sans une égratignure, car sinon Parker aurait perdu son père. Mais sur le moment, il n'avait pas réfléchi, il avait simplement voulu faire cesser cette douleur insupportable, ne plus voir le grand type, le lit défait…

Pour l'instant, il était dans un bar, avec ses collègues. Ils fêtaient la victoire, comme souvent lui et Bones. _Non, ne pense plus à elle !_ Il reprit un verre de whisky. S'il s'en enfilait suffisamment, il pourrait peut-être éviter de penser, arrêter de ressentir…

La soirée se terminait, les gars étaient tous rentrés chez eux et Seeley se retrouva seul devant le comptoir. Il vida un dernier verre, salua le barman et déposa quelques billets devant lui. Il sortit sur le trottoir, vacillant un peu. Mais l'air frais de la nuit lui rendit une part de ses esprits, et de sa douleur par la même occasion. Il lui fallait quelque chose de plus fort pour oublier. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur les lumières du casino de l'autre côté de la rue. Voilà ce qu'il me faut, se dit-il. Une petite voix se fit entendre dans sa tête _Non, n'y va pas ! Tu sais bien comment ça va se terminer … Oh, tais-toi ! De toute manière, elle est trop bien pour toi, alors tu n'es plus à ça près !_

Il traversa la rue et s'engouffra dans le casino. Le bruit familier des machines à sous, les voix des croupiers et des clients l'entouraient. Il se sentit à l'aise, prêt à tout. Il s'assit à la table de craps.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

Tempérance entendit du bruit dans le couloir et se précipita. Non, les voix passaient devant sa porte et s'éloignaient. Il était deux heures du matin et elle était folle d'inquiétude. Booth n'était pas rentré et ne répondait pas au téléphone. Les pires scénarios se déroulaient dans sa tête. _Et s'il avait été blessé lors du coup de filet, et s'il était mort… Non, non, pas ça_. Elle avait appelé tous les hôpitaux mais personne correspondant à son signalement n'avait été admis dans un aucun établissement. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Tant que Ron était resté, elle s'était raisonnée mais il était parti vers 11h et maintenant, elle était terrifiée.

Elle se força à penser à Ron. Elle se souvint de leurs années de fac. Ron et elle s'étaient rencontrés au cours d'anthropologie sociale, en deuxième année. Ils avaient sympathisé et rapidement étaient devenus très proches. Ron est comme Angela, se dit-elle une nouvelle fois, une âme d'artiste, un cœur d'artichaut, une sensibilité à fleur de peau. Elle l'avait consolé un nombre incalculable de fois. Il se croyait amoureux, se lançait dans la relation, se faisait briser le cœur et venait chercher du réconfort auprès d'elle, puis le cycle recommençait quelques semaines plus tard. Elle n'avait jamais compris, mais elle ne le jugeait pas. Lors d'innombrables soirées, ils avaient discuté de tout et de rien et Ron la connaissait mieux que quiconque. Au fil des années, ils s'étaient moins vus, d'abord parce que Ron était parti s'installer en France mais aussi parce qu'il était en couple et que tout allait bien.

C'avait donc été une surprise lorsqu'elle l'avait vu installé au milieu de la salle, lors de l'atelier d'écriture de lundi. A midi, elle s'était jetée dans ses bras et lui avait demandé ce qu'il faisait là. Ron lui avait raconté brièvement que son compagnon Tony était mort d'un cancer quelques mois plus tôt. Ron était rentré aux Etats-Unis et avait trouvé un poste à la faculté d'Atlantic City. Lorsque l'atelier de l'illustre auteur Tempérance Brennan avait été annoncé, il s'était inscrit pour la revoir. Les deux amis s'étaient donné rendez-vous après les cours et avaient pris un thé à la cafétéria de la fac. Tempérance et Ron n'avaient pas pu arrêter de discuter, de rire. Très vite, elle lui avait parlé de son partenaire. Ron l'avait taquinée jusqu'à ce qu'elle avoue les sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui et ses doutes sur ceux de Booth. Elle s'était étonnée : même avec Angela, elle n'arrivait pas à être aussi complice qu'avec son vieil ami. Il était bien le seul à lui faire admettre qu'elle était amoureuse de son coéquipier.

Tempérance avait proposé à Ron qu'il reste manger avec Booth et elle. Il était curieux de le connaître et avait accepté bien volontiers. Et lorsqu'elle avait eu le message de son partenaire l'informant qu'il ne pourrait pas se libérer, Ron, voyant la déception de son amie, était resté. Après le repas, il l'avait accompagnée à son hôtel. Les vieilles habitudes reprenant tout naturellement leur place, il s'était glissé dans le lit avec elle et ils avaient parlé, ri et chuchoté jusqu'au milieu de la nuit.

Aujourd'hui, elle avait eu bien du mal à animer l'atelier. Elle avait finalement réussi à s'immerger dans le travail, comme elle le faisait toujours mais la journée lui avait parue interminable. Et maintenant, plus la soirée avançait, plus elle s'inquiétait.

Elle entendit à nouveau l'ascenseur s'arrêter à l'étage et elle entrouvrit sa porte pour mieux voir. Elle aperçut Booth, le bras autour des épaules d'une grande blonde affublée d'une mini-jupe en cuir et de bottes à talons vertigineux. Il arriva devant la porte de sa chambre, fourragea dans sa poche pour trouver sa clé. En voulant la glisser dans la serrure, la clé lui glissa des mains. Il laissa échapper un gloussement et se pencha pour la ramasser, perdant l'équilibre et se rattrapant de justesse au bras de la prostituée. Il marmonna quelque chose d'indistinct.

Tempérance sentit la colère monter. Elle eut envie de fermer sa porte et de se réfugier dans son lit. Mais soudain, elle se souvint de Ron, lui affirmant que Booth était amoureux d'elle et blessé par ce qu'il avait vu le matin_. Stupide comportement de mâle alpha, qui va exhiber ses conquêtes sexuelles au lieu de reconnaître ses sentiments…_ Elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre d'un geste brusque et atteignit celle de Booth au moment où la fille allait la refermer. Elle attrapa la blonde par un bras et la jeta sur le palier. La fille laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise. Tempérance lui glissa « Désolée, il est déjà pris. Allez trouver une autre proie pour ce soir. » et elle lui ferma la porte au nez. Elle se retourna et regarda en direction de Booth.

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte de ce qui venait de se passer car il tournait le dos à la porte. Il était en train d'essayer d'enlever sa cravate, mais ses mains, rendues tremblantes par l'excès d'alcool, ne semblaient pas très efficaces.

Tempérance s'approcha, le fit se retourner et commença à défaire le nœud de sa cravate. Booth se laissait faire, en souriant. Soudain, il sembla comprendre qu'il se passait quelque chose d'inattendu et il la repoussa.

- Bones, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Où est…. heu, machine ?

- Elle est partie. Laissez-moi m'occuper de vous. Vous êtes en piteux état.

Il abandonna, laissa tomber ses bras le long de son corps et baissa la tête.

Elle enleva sa cravate puis déboutonna sa chemise. Elle se revit en train de faire les mêmes gestes dans le labo, le jour où le Père Noël avait explosé et sourit pour elle-même. Décidément, cela faisait deux fois qu'elle déshabillait son partenaire, comme dans ses rêves les plus inavouables, mais les deux fois, pas du tout pour les raisons espérées ! Elle se pencha pour défaire sa boucle de ceinture et son pantalon. Elle le poussa doucement en arrière, il tomba assis sur le bord de son lit. Elle ouvrit les draps, l'obligea à se coucher et remit les draps sur lui.

« Bonne nuit, Booth. », chuchota Tempérance, lui caressant doucement le visage.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

Seeley se réveilla avec un goût de cendres dans la bouche et un mal de tête épouvantable. Où suis-je ? _Ah, oui, à l'hôtel_… Il sentit un corps allongé à ses côtés, sur le couvre-lit. L'image d'une grande blonde lui traversa l'esprit. _Bravo, tu as ramené une fille et elle dort sur les couvertures, tu n'as pas dû assurer grand chose hier soir, mon grand !_ Encore une blonde, Bones rirait bien, elle qui affirmait qu'il avait un faible pour les blondes. Penser à Bones lui rappela la surprise du matin précédent et toute sa peine revint d'un coup. Sa tête se mit à le torturer, il ne put retenir un grognement de douleur. Le bruit réveilla la fille à ses côtés, qui se tourna vers lui. De grands yeux bleu vert se posèrent sur les siens, il sursauta :

- Bones ? Que faites-vous là ?

Il se revit alors dire la même chose la nuit précédente à une Tempérance Brennan apparemment très en colère qui lui enlevait sa cravate. Il secoua la tête pour tenter de retrouver sa lucidité, _ouch mauvaise idée_… Tempérance s'était levée, elle lui tendit un verre d'eau et deux comprimés. « Prenez ça, je vais commander du café. ». Incapable d'aligner des pensées cohérentes, il la suivit du regard puis se rallongea et ferma les yeux.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla pour la seconde fois, il vit Tempérance assise à côté de lui, le dos contre la tête de lit, en train d'annoter un article. Sa tête ne le faisait plus souffrir autant mais sa gorge était sèche et il était un peu cotonneux. Sans un mot, elle se leva, lui apporta à nouveau un verre d'eau et deux cachets. Il la remercia et avala le tout avec gratitude. Il ouvrit la bouche pour s'excuser de son attitude mais elle le coupa « Vous avez joué hier soir, n'est-ce pas ? ». A ces mots, la mémoire lui revint. Il se vit, installé à la table de craps, lançant les dés. Il se rappela aussi être allé changer de l'argent, plusieurs fois. Dieu, combien avait-il perdu ce coup–ci ? Il se revit également descendre scotch sur scotch et draguer la blonde, avant de lui proposer de l'accompagner à son hôtel. La honte le submergea. « Oui », répondit-il à sa partenaire d'une voix lasse. « Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton plat. En réponse, c'est la colère qui le remplit. Comment osait-elle demander ? C'était de sa faute à elle. Elle avait couché avec ce grand black et elle osait lui demander des comptes sur son attitude. « Ce ne sont pas vos affaires, Bones » jeta-t-il. Elle sursauta, comme s'il l'avait giflée « Bien sûr que si, c'est vous qui m'avez appelée vendredi soir parce que vous aviez peur de replonger. »

Se sentant en dessous de tout, Booth se leva sans répondre et s'enferma dans la salle de bains. Ouvrant le robinet de la douche à fond, il se glissa sous le jet, espérant à la fois s'éclaircir les idées et se nettoyer de toute sa culpabilité. Il prit son temps pour se récurer, se raser et se laver les dents, espérant qu'elle serait partie lorsqu'il aurait terminé. Pas de chance, quand il sortit de la salle de bain, il la vit de nouveau adossée sur son lit, en train de lire. Entendant la porte, elle leva les yeux et lui dit «Il y a du café chaud. »

Sans un mot, il se servit et plongea le nez dans son mug. La caféine sembla faire son effet immédiatement. Il se sentit prêt à affronter sa coéquipière. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre et, tout en regardant dehors, il dit « Bones, merci d'avoir veillé sur moi. Mais ça va mieux, vous pouvez me laisser maintenant. Je suis sûr que vous avez des choses plus importantes à faire ». Elle s'était approchée et se tenait juste derrière lui.

- Non.

- Quoi, non.

- Non, je n'ai rien de plus important à faire. Ce qui s'est passé est important, il faut qu'on en parle.

Il se frotta les yeux et, toujours sans se retourner :

- Je n'ai pas envie de parler.

- Je sais, mais j'ai besoin que vous répondiez à une question.

Il soupira. Elle allait encore amener sur le tapis son addiction, lui faire des discours sur le programme. Néanmoins, parce que c'était Bones et qu'il savait qu'elle ne renoncerait pas, de toute façon, il capitula.

- Allez-y. Quelle question ?

- Est-ce que c'est ma faute ? A cause de ce que vous avez vu, ou cru voir, hier matin ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix mais en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

_Comment a-t-elle compris ça ? D'habitude, elle ne voit rien, mais ça, elle l'a deviné, évidemment…_ Puis la surprise fit place à la colère. « Que j'ai 'cru' voir… Allons, je ne suis pas idiot, Tempérance. Ce type a couché avec vous, ne le niez pas. » Le visage de la jeune femme se crispa « Ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez. Ron est seulement un vieil ami. » Il ricana, « Oh, je vois… Mais je sais très bien l'usage de que vous faites de vos 'vieux amis' » jeta-t-il en dessinant des guillemets avec ses mains. Oh, oui, elle lui avait expliqué que lorsqu'elle avait envie de satisfaire ses besoins sexuels, elle contactait d'anciens amants.

Il planta son regard dans les yeux si clairs de Tempérance, dans l'intention de lui faire avouer qu'elle avait couché avec le grand type. Il avait besoin de l'entendre, comme pour se punir d'avoir cru en une chose impossible. Mais ce qu'il lut alors dans les yeux de sa partenaire le blessa plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible, elle s'amusait, elle se moquait de lui oui, c'est ça, elle riait….


	11. Chapter 11

**Epilogue**

Quand il avait parlé de ses anciens amants, elle avait senti une boule dans sa gorge. C'est vrai qu'elle faisait cela, mais c'était avant, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle aimait Booth. Cela faisait bien longtemps que c'était terminé.

Mais ensuite, il l'avait regardée dans les yeux et là, elle l'avait vue, cette lueur qui apparaissait souvent dans le regard de son partenaire mais qu'elle n'avait jamais identifiée jusqu'ici. Mais cette fois, elle avait compris, c'était si simple, si merveilleux… C'était de l'amour, Seeley Booth l'aimait, elle pouvait le voir maintenant. Cette découverte la remplit de bonheur. Son soulagement fut tel qu'elle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

« Oh, Booth,…. » elle approcha la main de la mâchoire crispée de Seeley pour le caresser et l'attirer vers elle, mais il détourna la tête et recula d'un pas. « Ravi de vous avoir fait rire, grogna-t-il, vous pouvez y aller, maintenant. Je rentre à Washington. » Elle fit deux pas en avant et posa sa main sur l'avant-bras de son partenaire. Elle chuchota :

- Je l'ai trouvé, enfin.

- Quoi, répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Celui qui est là pour moi, celui dont vous m'aviez promis qu'il existait et qu'il m'attendait.

Elle le sentit se crisper sous sa main et le vit fermer les poings. « Content pour vous, Bones. Alors allez vite le rejoindre » dit-il d'une voix blanche et sans la regarder.

Elle se rapprocha encore et dit doucement « Il est juste là, en face de moi ». Booth se figea, il releva les yeux, la regarda d'un air interrogateur. Tempérance sentait son cœur battre à toute vitesse dans sa poitrine. _Allez, courage Tempe !_ Elle sourit à Booth et entoura son visage de ses deux mains « Je vous aime, Seeley Booth. » En réponse, elle vit un sourire immense éclairer le visage de son partenaire, avant d'entendre la phrase dont elle avait tant rêvé « Je vous aime tellement, Bones. »


End file.
